<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory of Glory by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036287">Victory of Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD'>DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>British Masaru | Vicor, F/M, First Time, Galarian Star Tournament, Hotel Sex, One Shot, Scottish Yuuri | Gloria, Sharing a Bed, Top Gloria/Bottom Victor, Tsundere Yuuri | Gloria, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before the grand finals, Victor is invited to sleep with Gloria. At first, he thought nothing of it, but as the night grew, so too did the sexual feelings he had for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaru | Victor/Yuuri | Gloria, mentioned Hop/Mary | Marnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory of Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor looked out the window that overlooked Wyndon. He couldn’t believe he was in the finals for the Galarian Star Tournament. He felt so excited by the prospect of a grand, final battle tomorrow that he couldn’t bear to sleep.<br/><br/>“Oi, Victor. Get yer arse to bed! Ya keepin’ me up with yer pacin’.” A rough, Scottish voice called to him. He turned to see Gloria, tucked into bed while leaving her cute head sticking out of the covers.<br/><br/>“In a minute, Gloria. I just need to settle my heart is all.” In contrast, Victor’s voice had a smooth, gentle tone with a British bend to it. He looked to Gloria with a warm smile. He was thankful that he had her as his partner for the tournament.<br/><br/>“Settlin’ yer heart? Ye ain’t gonna be dein’ dat standin’ up.” Victor appreciated Gloria’s fierce and feisty nature from the very beginning. It was this kind of determination that encouraged him to begin his Pokemon journey.<br/><br/>“Ah, sorry about that, Gloria.” Though, as he looked at her, he blushed a bit. He knew Gloria back when they were little. Back when it was just him, her, and their friend, Hop. That’s how it’s always been… However, when they all started the Gym challenges and he first saw Gloria in her jersey, there was something that changed.<br/><br/>At first, he wasn’t sure what exactly it was and just figured it was the fact that she looked cute in it. It wasn’t until the Eternatus incident that Victor really figured out what he was feeling…<br/><br/>Gloria and Hop went to go take on Eternatus, with Victor staying behind to help Leon to safety. He couldn’t help but look back and worry for Gloria’s well-being, giving a silent prayer that she would return okay. When Gloria returned, Eternatus successfully captured, Victor held Gloria without any hesitation.<br/><br/>“<em>I’m glad you’re okay!</em>” Victor said. The final piece to his feelings snapped into place when Gloria accepted the hug and gave him a peck on the cheek.<br/><br/>“<em>Is that </em>all<em> you’re thinkin’ of?</em>” Gloria asked. In the space of five seconds, Victor realized why exactly he admired her strength and answered those feelings with a well placed kiss on the lips.<br/><br/>“<em>S-sorry! That… That came…</em>” Victor blushed and tried to hide the feelings, but Gloria smiled.<br/><br/>“<em>Was wonderin’ when ye’d say it. Thought I was gonna do it for ya, ya daft tart.</em>” Gloria said. Ever since, Victor and Gloria became a couple. However, the tournament was their first time back together, as Victor departed for the Isle of Armor to train. Now that he was back, he wanted to spend as much time with Gloria as possible.<br/><br/>And it started with him going back to bed. During the arrangements for the tournament, teams were offered two kinds of rooms. The only difference was how many beds there were. The cheaper option was, obviously, one bed while the other had two. It was obvious as to why these were options aside from price, especially as Victor entered the covers and sunk into the mattress, his arm already over Gloria’s body.<br/><br/>His hand felt the soft, warm fabric of her chemise. He felt almost enamoured by the feel before his hand rubbed over a small bump on her chest. He took a moment to squeeze it, then notice where his hand was. Immediately, he retracted his hand.<br/><br/>“S-sorry about that, Gloria…” Victor said.<br/><br/>“Sorry ‘bout nothin’.” Gloria glared at Victor, then grabbed his hand. He could hear some shuffling underneath the covers before his hand touched Gloria’s breast once more. The difference, however, was obvious as he could feel her erect nipple tickling the center of his hand. “Now squeeze it like a ball.”<br/><br/>“A-are you sure?” Victor asked.<br/><br/>“If you’re gonna grope me, fookin’ grope me!” Gloria said.<br/><br/>“I wasn’t trying to! My hand just… rested there!” Victor shouted before Gloria shoved her hand onto his mouth.<br/><br/>“Quiet, yer gonna wake ‘Op and Marnie.” As Gloria said that, Victor remembered how Hop managed to bag himself a girlfriend, the stoic yet beautiful Marnie. Despite looking like she could do some serious damage, Marnie’s calm, passive nature made it very approachable for Hop. He managed to confess his feelings to her during a crisis involving out of control Dynamaxed Pokemon.<br/><br/>Victor muttered an apology as he began to gently squeeze Gloria’s breast.<br/><br/>“Ya can dew ‘arder than that.” Gloria let go of Victor’s mouth.<br/><br/>“Uh… O… okay…” Victor tightened his grip as Gloria sucked in the air through her teeth.<br/><br/>“Yeah, that’s fine.” Gloria said.<br/><br/>“D-does it hurt?” Victor asked.<br/><br/>“Of fookin’ course not. It feels great! Why dontcha get on top o’ me. It might make it easier.” Victor compiled at Gloria’s command and adjusted his body. True to what she said, he was able to grab her breast directly. That’s when he noticed her soft body and realized that she <em>only</em> wore a chemise.<br/><br/>“G-gloria! What is the meaning of this?” Victor averted her eyes from looking down to her mound.<br/><br/>“Gonna be ‘onest wit ye. If ah let ye decide when to bone, ah’d be an old coot.” Gloria gently lifted her legs to give Victor a better view of her crotch, even though he was blocking the view of it with his hand.</p><p>“Wait, so… You’re giving me consent? Even if we’re not married?” Victor asked.<br/><br/>“The gates ‘re ‘lready wide ‘nough as it is. Get goin’!” Gloria pouted.<br/><br/>“Well… If that’s… what you wish…” Gloria’s tongue couldn’t help but poke out of the pout as she saw Victor fumble with his pajamas. It didn’t take long, though, and he successfully pulled them down. Gloria allowed her tongue to slowly glide across her lips as she eyed at Victor’s…<br/><br/>“Ye snake’s limper than a Shuckle’s limb.” Gloria deadpanned. Victor looked at his crotch, then took a short breath as he skimmed up to Gloria’s crotch. “‘Ere, lemee ‘elp ye.” Gloria placed her hand on Victor’s scrotum, gently touching it before she got to the base of his penis. She used the tips of her finger and thumb and massaged the penis, working their way to the shaft. This, along with seeing Gloria’s body in all its glory complete with an untamed bush of brown hair at her crotch, caused his penis to throb, as though it was a Legendary Pokemon awakening from its slumber.<br/><br/>“Alright… I’m going to put it in… You… You sure about this?” Victor asked Gloria.<br/><br/>“Ah already said yes once!” Gloria said to Victor. With the second approval in place, Victor rubbed his penis to make it stand up more. It was the first time Gloria and Victor ever saw each other’s genitals. For a short time, it almost felt innocent as Gloria mentally measured his cock and Victor lining the tip against her walls. Though, just like Gloria’s virginity, so too did that innocence end with one push.<br/><br/>“Gnnn…” Victor grunted. He looked at Gloria’s crotch and noticed the blood that signified a broken hymen. “D-does it hurt?” Victor asked.<br/><br/>“It… Nnng… dodn’t hurt…” Gloria spoke through clenched teeth.<br/><br/>“I won’t move unless you’re okay with it.” Victor said as Gloria’s lips narrowed.<br/><br/>“DAT’S DA BLOODY THIRD TIME YA SAID IT YA CHEEKY, DAFT, POSH PRICKIN’ LILLY-PUTTIN’ TART!” Gloria belted out her signature insult sandwich. Victor closed his eyes and scrunched his face. While getting on Gloria’s bad side wasn’t Victor’s idea of fun, he somewhat enjoyed that sort of unique brand of anger to her. Possibly why he fell in love with her.<br/><br/>“Very well.” He gently rubbed his penis into Gloria’s vaginal walls, giving soft coos as he felt warm inside her.<br/><br/>“Can ye pick up de pace a beet?” Gloria pouted.<br/><br/>“O-okay, if you’re sur-”<br/><br/>“DEW IT!” Gloria grabbed Victor and held him close to her naked body, pressing the two together and forcing Gloria’s legs to go up. Victor, in response to all this, thrusted harder and faster, as though struggling to get out now that Gloria had a hold on him. “Aaah! Dat’s ‘ore like it!”<br/><br/>“Gloria… Not so loud! You’ll wake up Hop and Marnie!” Victor said.<br/><br/>“Then com’ere, sweetheart!” Gloria shoved Victor to her face as the two locked lips. Admittedly, it was a lot easier than last time, where their tongues were slipping out of their mouths. Here, Victor managed to keep his tongue secure inside Gloria’s mouth, making sure to lather it with Gloria’s tongue. The soft hums that came from Gloria were reassuring to Victor.<br/><br/>The only ambient noise in the bed now were the squeaking of the bed, the cloths on the bed contorting to account for the added weight, and the wet plapping of genitals. As his speed increased, Victor latched onto Gloria, securing himself to her naked body. Gloria didn’t mind this embrace and she followed it up by crossing her legs and locking his body into place.<br/><br/>They continued to kiss, muffling any cry of ecstasy they currently had riding over their body. However, there was one cry of ecstasy that Victor had to bring up as he broke away from Gloria’s lips.<br/><br/>“Gloria… If… If I go any further… I’m going to…” Victor’s voice was strained as Gloria smiled back.<br/><br/>“Me too… Time for a big finish, aight?” Gloria said.<br/><br/>“But… I… If I cum inside… You… You will be pregnant!” Victor cried out.<br/><br/>“Bloody ‘ell, Victor, it ain’t me time ‘o the month yet.” Gloria kept her frustration to a mumble as she reinforced the leg lock by laying her soles over Victor’s back.<br/><br/>“If… If you’re sur… Aaah… Glor… Glori-aaaaaah!” Tears came from Victor’s eyes as he ejaculated all over Gloria’s insides. Gloria trembled as she felt her climax soon after. The two rested, their limbs falling limply onto the bed as they panted heavily. Gloria patted Victor on the head as the two looked each other in the eye.<br/><br/>Victor gave a warm smile before his eyes widened. He rose up from her body.<br/><br/>“Oh no!” Victor said.<br/><br/>“Oh no, what?” Gloria sighed.<br/><br/>“I wasn’t wearing protection!” As Victor said that, Gloria glared at him, her teeth clenched and her muscles tensed. However, she soon gave a sigh, then patted Victor on the top of his head.<br/><br/>“Dinna fash ‘bout that, sweetheart. I’m sure we’re fine…” Gloria’s softened voice allowed Victor to rest his head back on Gloria’s warm chest.<br/><br/>“That’s… good… Gloria, I love you.” Gloria warmly smiled as Victor said that. Those were words she always fantasized about hearing, much more than anything regarding winning anything Pokemon related. The fact that her first time was with Victor was her own personal victory and that this is just one part of the glory they will receive tomorrow...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>